


The 100, Avatar the Last Air Bender AU

by Samomo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samomo/pseuds/Samomo
Summary: Clarke fights along side her friends against the fire nation. Sex, love, loss, and guaranteed to make you cry.





	1. Chapter 1

"Clarke", shouted Lexa.  
Clarke looked up into the sky to see her girlfriend Lexa flying overhead on her gargantuan sky bison. Clarke couldn't believe that Lexa brought Gustus with her, he was bigger than her home.  
"Lexa", Clarke shouted back, "you've returned, and I can see that you brought Gustus along."  
"What, just, just hold on i'm trying land this thing."

Clarke watched in awe as the giant bison settled on the ground. It's amazing, she thought to herself, how can a 2 ton bison fly through the skies with such grace. Her thoughts were interrupted by the delighted screams made by Lexa, who Clarke has not seen in over a year. 

Lexa turned the air around her into a scooter and hopped on, flying towards Clarke faster than a fire nation archers arrow. Lexa was heading straight towards Clarke, faster than the wind she controls and was about to hit her, but before that could happen, Clarke manipulated the ground into many bumps. Lexa, slowed down by the mini bumps, halted directly in front of Clarke, still on her scooter, she leaned in giving Clarke a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Ew", whined Clarke, "your lips are so slobbery."  
"Whats the matter?", Lexa asked sarcastically, "afraid of getting a little wet?"  
"I'll show you wet"

Clarke looked down at the stream next to her house, focused, hoping that her plan would work. She lifted up both hands and pushed at the air in front of Lexa, praying that a wave of water would follow the motions of her hands and slam into Lexa. But nothing happend, not even a drop of water was on Lexa. Clarke looked at the stream, then turned to Lexa who was laughing her ass off.

"HA", blustered Lexa, "do you really think you can bend water?" "I mean, there hasn't been an avatar in over 200 years remember."

What Lexa said was true, there hasn't been an avatar in over 200 years, the last avatar, Avatar Korra, killed the avatar spirit when she accidentally drank poison, dying in the avatar state while trying to stay alive. Clarke knew that Korra killed the avatar spirit, but she still believed that someday the avatar would return, and she believed the avatar came when she was born, because she believed that she was that avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up to the loud chirp of a messenger bird. It was 5am and Clarke really needed some sleep after the exhausting night she had with Lexa. Clarke tiredly looked at the tiny black raven perched on her windowsill and knew immediately who sent it. Clarke took the tiny rolled up piece of paper out of the birds beak and unwrapped it, reading the message.

Dear Clarke,

Clarke, things here in the fire nation are worse than I expected. They have already broken the truce with the other nations and are planning a large scale attack on the earth nation, starting at Ba Sing Se. They are leaving Imperia on the 15th of August and are attacking on the 21st, at the start of the lunar eclipse. I know this is a lot to handle, but I fear if we don't stop them before they conquer Ba Sing Se, we will be forced to live under the tyranny of the fire nation. I will explain the rest to you if you meet me in the Mei Pub in Omashu. Please come quickly, we need you.

Your friend  
Raven   
In shock, Clarke quickly folded the paper, put it in her pocket, and rushed over to wake up Lexa, who was currently in a deep slumber.  
"Lexa", whispered Clarke, shaking Lexa a bit to hard, "wake up"  
"Huh, what is it, i'm trying to sleep."  
"LEXA, the fire nation is going to attack Ba Sing Se unless we help stop them."  
"WHAT", Lexa hoped out of the bed and dashed to the closet to get dressed.  
"Lexa, listen to me, we are going to Omashu to meet Raven and to come up with a plan."  
"Are you sure you can trust her? I mean, she is fire nation."  
"I can trust her, and so should you, we've been friends since we were 5, and I know her, she may seem a bit fiery but that's only because shes very passionate about peace."  
"OK, fine, enough arguing, lets just get to Omashu so we can figure out how to stop the fire nation from taking over the world."

Clarke and Lexa hurried out of the little cottage and got on Gustus by Clarke making a staircase of earth, and Lexa giving herself a wind boost into the drivers seat between Gustuses head and shoulders. 

Lexa whiped the ropes attaches to Gustuses horns and shouted, "yip-yip."

As Lexa said the last yip, Gustus lifted off of the ground, and Clarke and Lexa were on there way to Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In the comments below, tell me your favorite part about this chapter, and leave a kuddos. I will let you guys decide what happened during Clarke and Lexas exhausting night. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I know that these chapters are short, they will get longer and better as I get better at writing.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been flying for days, and they had started rationing their last pieces of food due to the fact that they had no money. Clarke knew the earth nation was big, bigger than all of the other nations, but she couldn't believe it had taken them almost five days to reach Omashu. The city was huge, it would be bigger than Imperia if it wasn't for it's tightly compacted build. The city reminded Clarke of the mountains that towered above her childhood home. Each home, and each shop it's own peak, all leading up to the summit of this grand city, The Crystal Palace.

Lexa awoke from her nap, rubbing her eyes and letting out a loud yawn, "Good morning sunshine, have we reached Omashu yet."  
"Yes, we've made it to Omashu, come on and look at it, it's beautiful."

Lexa quickly jumped up and ran over to the edge of the giant saddle, nearly falling off the edge.

"Whoa," Lexa said, amazed by grand city, "it's so beautiful, we have to go down there."

Lexa swiftly launched herself into the drivers seat of Gustus, whipped the reins wrapped around his horns and commanded, "yip-yip."

With the last yip, Gustus was soaring through the air towards the ground near an empty field next to the city. The ride down was exhilarating. Clarke had felt the wind like this before, unless you count the time Gustus had to dodge all of those fire balls launched by the fire nation navy. Clarke loved this feeling. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing against her face, and she loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her body.

The giant sky bison landed gracefully in the field. Without warning, Gustus let himself collapse and rolled over on his back, launching Clarke and Lexa in the air. Clarke tried to catch herself with the earth underneath her, but all she could do was launch a pebble a her face, hitting her in the forehead. Clarke, knowing she couldn't do anything to save herself, screamed for Lexa. Almost instantly, Lexa was standing underneath Clarke, with her hands above her eyes looking at her flying girlfriend.

Lexa let out a loud sigh and launched herself into the air, grabbing Clarke and landing them on a cushion of air. 

Clarke jumped up on her feet and ran over to Lexa, tackling her to the ground and giving her a big kiss on the lips.

"Lexa, thank you, if you didn't save me i'd be dead."

"Well why didn't you just air bend yourself down, Ms Avatar."

"Oh shut up, it's not funny."

"Clarke relax, I was only teasing."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, right now we need to meet up with Raven."

"It's so cute when you get like this, all bossy and leadery."

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa let out an obnoxious giggle.

"Alright, lead the way," and with that, Clarke and Lexa were off, and on there way to the city of Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounds like a filler chapter. I didn't want to rush so quickly to the rising action. If you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you think. And don't forget to share this with your friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Halt," said the guard standing in front of the gate, using a stern steady voice, "state your business.

"I am here to visit a friend in the Mei Pub," responded Clarke, trying ti match the tone of his voice to hers.

"Nation?"

"Oh, um, earth, i'm from the earth nation."

"Hmm, and her," the guard lifted up his arm and pointed at Lexa."

"Excuse me?"

"Her nation, what nation is she from?"

"I am from the southern air temple," boasted Lexa, "and I am aangs great great great granddaughter."

After about a minute of studying us he finally said, "you are not welcomed in the city of Omashu, please walk away now or I will be forced to make you."

"Are you sure you want to talk that way to the avatar."

Clarke looked at Lexa quizzically, and Lexa gave Clarke a look that told her to go along with it. So she did.

"Ha, really, you, that's impossible, the avatar spirit died over 200 years ago."

"Oh yah, well, i'll prove it."

Clarke took stance, focused on the ground, and lifted up a boulder.

"So what if you can bend earth, I can too."

"But wait, there is more."

Clarke took the stance that Lexa always used when air bending and pushed at the area in front of the guard. Instantly, a gust of wind pushed the guard against the gate with a loud thud. When the guard fell to the ground, Clarke looked at her hands in amazement, then turned to Lexa who was giggling. Clarke then realized that it wasn't her who flung the guard, it was Lexa.

The guard quickly rose to his feet and opened up the gate, bowing down to Clarke as she walked through, "welcome to Omashu, avatar." 

When they made it into the city , Lexa turned to Clarke and sighed, "that was a close one."

"Yah it was, come on, Ravens waiting."

Clarke Lexa made their way through the busy streets of Omashu, in search of the Mei Pub.

"Clarke," Clarke heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Raven?" Clarke ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, now come on, I have a plan."

Clarke shouted for Lexa and the three of them headed into the pub. They took a seat at the table in the back and started to discuss a plan. 

"I think we should get the team back together," suggested Raven.  
.  
"That would be a good idea if we knew where everyone was," said Lexa. 

"Well we do, my girlfriend Anya is on a supply run and the closet member is here in Omashu."

"Who?"

"Lincoln."

"This idea would be perfect," chimed in Clarke, "but how do you know they"ll agree to get back together."

"Because," responded Raven, "they already have."

Clarke, Lexa, and Raven finished discussing their plan and left the pub, searching for the closest member, Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos and send to your friends. Also, leave a comment telling me whether I should have a chapter for the search of each member. Or should I compact it into only a couple chapters, thank you
> 
>  
> 
> PS. check out my instagram: fandoms_verse where I will be updating you on when a chapter is finished+ other things such as fanart and memes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad. I personally think its one of my best works. I just really love the 100 and Avatar the Last Air Bender so I decided to combine them. Comment below and tell me what you think. Could you please also share with your friends and leave a kuddos, thanks:)
> 
>  
> 
> ps. I wrote this in class so I had to make it short because I was running out of time.


End file.
